


added tension

by fyeahmaulsoka



Series: Siths Order [1]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka is 18, Dark Ahsoka Tano, F/M, Shameless Smut, Sith Ahsoka Tano, Smut, Vaginal Sex, the only jedi painted in good light is anakin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:28:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24763888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyeahmaulsoka/pseuds/fyeahmaulsoka
Summary: basically "the phantom apprentice" but with added sexual tension and eventual sith! ahsoka :)
Relationships: Darth Maul & Ahsoka Tano, Darth Maul/Ahsoka Tano
Series: Siths Order [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790890
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	added tension

Ahsoka doesn’t waver when the Zabarak comes out of the shadows, not when the light hits him to show the former Sith Lord she’s heard so many horrible things about. He even looks the part with his red and black tattooed skin, horns and golden eyes that shine in the tunnels. She keeps her lightsabers, the one Anakin gives her, to front and side - her attention mostly on Maul but she’s aware of the Mandalorians aiming their weapons at her. 

“Ahsoka,” His name draws off his tongue and it sounds nothing like the monster she had heard of, it’s something entirely different. Something, dare she say it, exciting and sensual. “Tano is it? I can’t say yours is a name familiar to me.”

He descends down to the ground she stands and she angles her weapons differently, appropriate for if he should stroke at that moment. The lighting now hits his whole body and illuminates the area around his chest that wasn’t covered by his tunic, she didn’t know why he chose that way of dress, perhaps he was aware of his good looks - she certainly was. 

“Well I know you.” She’s calm with a hint of snip, letting him know that she’s not one for playing games - yet. 

“Yes. I imagine we have several mutual friends.” He says as he looks at her, starting to circle around her. The way his eyes stare at her makes her feel something she shouldn’t, especially in front of a former Sith. They rank over her face and body but it doesn’t make her blush despite how she feels on the inside, now was not the time for weaknesses. 

She glares. “I wouldn’t put it that way.”

“Of course not.” He almost scoffs. “But I’m afraid your way of thinking is behind the times.” He looked away and with her new angle of her lightsabers, it was easy for her to press the tracking button on her wrists. Soon Rex and other troopers would be here to help her attack, but for now she would have to deal with talking to Maul, which she finds herself not minding.

“I was certain that Kenobi would have come himself, perhaps bring his loyal foal Skywalker, is it?” She didn’t miss the way he hissed at Obi-Wan’s name, she expected it really as she knew of his hatred for the Council member. 

She keeps her eyes on him as he circles her, his eyes quickly not leaving her for long though. The longer this went on the harder it was for him to look away from her, Ahsoka didn’t know how she felt about it - smug perhaps as she caught his attention? Sure, she can go with that. “Master Kenobi had a more important engagement.”

“Indeed.” He hisses and looked away, far longer then before. “I wonder, if the moment is upon us?” His voice had changed as he looked up to the source of the light, Ahsoka allowed her eyes to flicker to it as well before focusing on Maul again. He really did look handsome under it, especially his eyes.

“Why you?” He asks as he turns back to her and circles again. “Why did Kenobi send you?” It was supposed to be angry but Ahsoka knew better, she could sense the interest within his own question. 

She wouldn’t show him her smugness and instead plays like always. “Why don’t you surrender? And then we can both go and ask him?”

He chuckles and it sends spikes through her veins. “My surrendering, well that would be pointless.” He leans his head closer to her, she doesn't allow her breath to hitch or her body to step back. No she’s not afraid of the man before her, and she can feel in him that he...wanted to be closer to her, but not to harm. That was interesting. “For if I am correct, soon the Jedi and Republic will no longer be the controlling interest in the galaxy.”

It’s a threat of course and one she wasn’t surprised about coming from him. “And who will be, you?” Imagine that, Maul ruling the galaxy. She was certain the first thing he would do would be to have Obi-Wan in a private cell for torture, knowing that he won’t kill the man.

_Do you care?_ A voice asked in her head. _Obi-Wan betrayed you when he didn’t help and stand by you when you were framed. He left Bo-Katan and her people, people in real danger to save the Chancellor._ _A man of power, instead of the helpless in need. Do you remember the times he would scold you and Anakin when you let yourself feel your feelings? The times where you needed to talk to someone, to help understand you but he brushed you aside and told you to control your emotions? That it wasn’t the Jedi way? He was willing to let you die, why should you care about him?_

She shook the thoughts out of her head and focused on the man before her, even though she felt truth in them.

“No.” He stops and stares at her and there’s a change in his expression, his pride and taunting now gone and replaced with cautiousness and...fear? “Darth...Sidious.” He couldn’t even say the name without a gasp, in that moment he didn’t look like the monster of a Sith, but a scared boy.

She allows herself to falter just a bit, her walls coming down. He watches her, roaming her face and body again before the sounds of blasters catch his attention.

Rex and the others are here, blasting the Mandalorions who turn their attention and guns on them.

In a swift second her lightsabers clashed with Maul’s, his quicken caught her off guard only for a second before she pushed him back, and their weapons hit each other again. She feels the adrenaline rise in her, the excitement - she can feel it in him too. They pull away and a few more clash before their weapons are against each other again, both of them standing their ground.

His eyes rank over her again but this time slowly, taking in every inch of her. From her collar down to her chest where his eyes linger for a bit before going down, when he comes back up Ahsoka thrusts her chest out, making him pause at the area and see she’s his pupils have dilated.

When he finally looks at her face there’s a smirk and tease in her eyes, he matches it and it makes her body hot.

“Not yet.” He pushes her back and she stumbles before setting on her feet, Maul watches her for a quick second before sending one of her clones into her, pushing her into the wall. She notices that the push wasn’t as hard or painful as the others she had felt before and Maul was stronger then them, had he lessened it on purpose?

It thrilled her, especially when Maul ran. Was he expecting her to chase him? She turned to Rex and helped him up. “Come on.”

They ran through the same tunnel and turned to find nothing, they turned again and ran down another only to run into Rex. 

Disappointed filled her, but the thrill of the chase wasn’t gone.“We’ve lost them.”

* * *

They managed to contact Obi-Wan the next day in a holoprojector form, looking over the map of Sundari. Some of her men were in the room talking and discussing what to do next, Ahsoka stood between Bo-Katan and Rex - people she trusted more then the Jedi Master.

They relayed their information to each other including the name Maul told her - Darth Sidious. She was shocked to find that the name belonged to the Sith Lord they had been looking for and orchestrated the Clone Wars, Count Dooku had told Obi-Wan about this. 

Then he said that Anakin had killed the old man when reducing the Chancellor, she should have been shocked and disgusted at the decision but instead she found the opposite. Count Dooku was a traitor and hurt many, he was the reason why Anakin had a mechanical hand. It looked like Anakin got his revenge and Ahsoka was proud of him, she never liked the rule anyway from the Order. 

It looked like now she really had no other choice then to capture Maul as he could fill in the blanks and end this war, she could finally reunite properly with Anakin and hopefully engage in a happy life.

But to capture him she would need more men, men Obi-Wan can’t send as he’s off to hunt General Grievous.

_ Leaving again. _

She asks about Anakin, surely he can come and help her. 

But Obi-Wan’s eyes flicker to the ground before going to Bo-Katan and Rex. “May I speak to Ahsoka alone, for a moment.” It wasn’t a question though fazed as one, the three looked at each other and Ahsoka nodded, letting them walk off together. When they were both a safe distance away Obi-Wan spoke to her. “Anakin’s on a special assignment by order of the Jedi Council.”

Something wasn’t right here, Ahsoka could feel it. “What kind of assignment?”

“He’s been instructed to observe the Chancellor and report his findings.”

“Observe?” She knew what he really meant. “You mean spy.” Anger fuelled her but she kept it at a low, she didn’t want a lecture from the Jedi Master. “They told him to spy on the Supreme Chancellor? Why?”

“The Senate has allowed the Supreme Chancellor to remain in office long after his term had expired.” Obi-Wan explained. “The Council wants to know what his true intentions are.”

“The Chancellor has been a great friend and mentor to Anakin, I can’t imagine he is happy about this.” She felt anger for her master, the man she loves a big brother. This assignment but not be comfortable with him at all.

“No he’s not.” Obi-Wan confirmed. “So perhaps it’s best that you do speak with him.”

“And what, defend the Council’s actions? I hardly think I’m the best person for that.” She snapped back, why would she in all of the galaxy do such a thing after they treated her like shit. 

“Ahsoka,” He says her name like a lecture and she hates it. “The Council isn’t always right, that’s why I’m asking for your help.”

A sinister glee filled her, Obi-Wan asking for her help? Oh the irony. Where was he when she was in trouble, from being framed and faced with a death penalty? Nowhere. He left her.

The doors then opened with Rex running in, gaining their attention. “Sorry to interrupt, but there’s been an attack.”

Her hear thumps, was it Maul? It has to be. She had to hide her grin of glee at the thought of meeting him again.

“You had best go.” Obi-Wan said to her, and Force he didn’t need to tell her twice. She went to run to Rex but stopped halfway - Anakin. 

She turns back to him. “Tell Anakin.” 

He nods in understanding, knowing what she meant. “I will.”

He says it with such determination and certainly that it relaxes her a bit before she turns her back and goes off with Rex

* * *

The body of clones laid everywhere, some dead while some were unconscious. It pained her to see them like this, she knew most of them from when she was in the Order but took her time to learn about the new troopers.

Which is why when one of them coughs, and calls when he see’s her, she knows him.

“I’m here trooper,” She tells him with care and kneels in front of him and places a hand on his shoulder. “Sterling, isn’t it?”

“Yes.” He coughs, and looks at her. “You need to know, Maul, he-” He coughs again, clearly he was still in pain from the attack. “He went right through us, one by one. He was asking about you.” She was very little surprised, she knew this from their first meeting back in the tunnel and felt his interest in her. While flattered she was angry at him for hurting her men, in fact this might be the first time she had been angry at him. “The arc trooper, Jesse-” Her heart quicken, no, not Jesse. “Maul realises he was older, somehow looked in his mind. And he took him!” He grabbed her arm but she didn’t waver, Sterling was worried about his brother and she wouldn’t scold him. “He took Jesse alive!”

Ahsoka took her eyes off the trooper and down the tunnel next to them, sinner glee once again filled her at the thought of Maul, but anger on him for taking one of her men.

She would get him.

* * *

“There are some things I need to know, and your going to help me.” Oh there were so many things he wanted to know about that Togruta, that girl with the name of Ahsoka Tano. A fine female she was back in the tunnel, making sure she was in the position he circled her. She wasn’t scared of him, he felt that and he was intrigued - she had a fiery spirit, he could feel it in her, especially the dark.

She may serve the light but he can sense the darkness in her and he is ever so interested to find out about it.

A pretty thing she was as well, with her orange skin, blue striped montrals and lekku, white facial markings - and her body. She was petite but he could see her clearly, built in the right places - she knew that he was looking at her body but didn’t feel disgusted at all. No, she even played along and pushed her chest out - a smirk and a tease in her eyes that got him going.

He wanted to know everything about her.

“We can go round this circle if you want, I ain’t telling you nothing.”

“It is not up to you, your mind will speak.  _ Or it will break _ .” 

The clone squirmed underneath his use of the Force, going into his mind. He resisted well, but Maul was nowhere near getting started.

“Tell me. Who is this, Ahsoka Tano?”

The clone yelled as Maul kept pushing, the fight slowly decreasing. Maul didn’t care about him, no he wanted to get everything the clone had on the girl.

_ “Your stuck with my Skyguy.” _

_ “Don’t get snippy with me, little one.” _

Ah so she was Skywalker's padawan, that would make her part of Kenobi’s lineage. Interesting.

_ “You never would have made it as Obi-Wan’s padawan, but you might make it as mine.” _

_ “Let’s just hope Anakin is ready for this responsibility.” _

_ “Ready he is to teach an apprentice. To let go of his pupil, a greater challenge it will be.” _

_ “Race you to the top.” _

_ “I’ll give you a head start.” _

_ “Somebody’s gotta watch my back.” _

_ “You have Broadside for that, besides you have R2.” _

_ “But I so enjoy your company my little padawan.” _

_ “Just admit it, you don’t like my flying.” _

_ “N-No, it’s not just that.” _

_ “Master! Looks like I got here just in time.” _

_ “What do you mean just in time?” _

_ “You were in very big trouble.” _

_ “Trouble? We were simply searching for Count Dooku.” _

_ “Yeah. We had the situation all well under control, my little padawan.” _

_ “Oh, I see. So which part of the situation did you have under control? The block entrance? The poison gas? Or that Gundark behind you?” _

_ “You did a fantastic job today Snips.” _

_ “All, thanks to your training Master.” _

_ “Yeah, your right. I probably do deserve most of the credit.” _

_ “Well, this is another fine piece of mess you’ve gotten us into.” _

_ “What? Hey it’s not my fault. You were supposed to study the holomaps.” _

_ “I did! Remember? When I reminded you about the giant wall and you said “Don’t worry Snips. We won’t be anywhere near that!””. _

_ “Just get ready to climb!” _

_ “I need to go back to the Jedi Temple to make sure that the Council doesn’t find out about your little expedition.”  _

_ “Should you really proceed without the Council’s approval?” _

_ “We do it all the time, don’t we Snips.” _

_ “Yep.” _

_ “So you were pulled into a planet called Mortis where you met three beings called The Father, The Daughter and The Son. The Son infected you with the dark side which caused you to fight the Generals, the you fucking die and come back to live because the Daughter gave you her life force, and noe along with the Father and Son are dead. Then you saw a bright light and the next thing you know you’re all back on your shuttle and no time has passed.” _

_ Tano nods. “Yep.” _

_ Rex shakes his head. “It’s always you three.” _

_ “You died!” Jesse yells. _

_ “Yeah but I’m back!” She said hastily. “Just don’t mention it to Anakin, he...he hates it.” _

_ “Yeah no shit. But are you ok?” _

_ “I’ll...I’ll be fine.” She smiles, it’s pained but holds truth to her words. _

Maul feels Jesse loosen his hold, caught up in his memories. Maul is very intrigued now that he knows of her relationship with Skywalker and Kenobi, as well as having the absolute rare opportunity of meeting The Ones.

Maul digs for more, finding Tano sneaking on a mission to the Citadel and ends up becoming a great addition of help. Tano kidnapped on Felucia and Skywalker doing everything he could to find her and bring her back. They have a heartfelt reunion and thank each other as master and padawan. T

Tano, Skywalker and Kenobi go to free Togruta slaves, there’s complications but they come back safely with the slaves free. 

Kenobi fakes his death and neither Tano and Skywalker are good at dealing with it, they go against the Council and try to find the murderer and soon find that Kenobi fakes his death, angering and upsetting the two. 

There’s a bombing at the Jedi Temple, Tano is framed and stripped of her status and banned from the Order so easily. Skywalker is angry, believes in Tano and sets out to find the real culprit while Kenobi just...sits there and watches it, not doing anything. Skywalker finds Barriss Offee, the one behind it all and was - used to be Tano’s friend.

Tano leaves the Order, Skywalker is angry and upset and Kenobi is...not helping. 

Skywalker tells them Tano is coming back and Jesse and the rest of the clones are excited, paint their helmets in honour and welcome Tano back with open arms. Tano see’s and is touched. Tano argues with Kenobi and rightfully so, Skywalker makes a compromise which Kenobi agrees with.

Tano gets her lightsabers back from Skywalker, the two talk before Skywalker walks away.

_ “Anakin! Good luck!” _

Skywalker smiles at her, and is then gone.

Tano has no jet pack but soars through the sky like it was water, cutting the jet packs off the Mandalorians who follow him. Tano doesn’t kill them but he can sense the darkness in her, calling at Tano to do so. Tano ignores and leads her army in victory to land on Mandalore.

And that's when it ends.

Maul pulled back and Jesse fell onto the floor, Kast let him go but levelled him and stood behind him, ready for Maul’s orders.

Maul is in bliss with everything that he had learned of Ahsoka Tano; her snappy fiery spirit that protects the people she loves, the maturity she has gone through, the strength and power she holds. The fear, pain, anger and betrayal of the Jedi Order - it fuels the darkness inside of her that's waiting to lash out and oh does Maul want to see it, he wants to see it so badly. He wants to know what she’ll be like when she unfolds, when she lets the darkness surge through her and finally be released. 

He licks his lips in anticipation, he was rushing to see her beautiful self again, but now he’s eager. 

“Bring him with me.” He gives his order to Kast after his speech to the Mandalorians.

Time to meet Tano again.

* * *

Ahsoka knows Rex and Bo-Katan don’t like the clones giving orders to the citizens of Mandalore, but it needs to be done in order to keep them safe. She doesn’t want them caught in the crossfire and die by either forces, they would have to deal with it for now until Maul is captured.

“-Then you will have your opportunity to lead.”

“I agree.”

They freeze their tracks and stop to see Maul on the throne, and Ahsoka’s heartbeat quickens. He sits with one leg up with a hand resting on his metal knee, the other hand on the arm of the throne he sits on - his legs are parted and even though he’s all metal from the waist down, it still makes her core throb.

But then she see’s Jesse, she’s relieved that he’s alive but he looked tired and defeated; whatever Maul did to him she would make him pay.

Bo-Katan doesn’t waste any time in getting her blasters and shooting at him, but Maul deflects them all with the Force and lifts her up, her blasters falling onto the floor.

“My Lady, is that any way to treat your rightful ruler.”

She likes it when he says “My Lady” and wants him to call her that, but she shakes at the thought and focuses on the situation at hand. 

Maul releases Bo-Katan and Ahsoka and Rex immediately run to her side, Ahsoka helps her stand and they go back to starting at Maul, who gives a glance at Jesse.

“And now as a show of good faith, I return your comrade in arms to you.” The cuffs on Jesse’s hand fall. “Run along. There you go, back to your brothers.”

As soon as Jesse is in each Rex puts a hand on his shoulder and his body leans into his touch, almost as if he was about to fall. “Are you alright Jesse?”

“I’m sorry Commander, I couldn’t help it.” Jesse couldn’t bear to look at Ahsoka and she can feel his guilt, but he has nothing to be guilty for. “I told him everything.”

“It's ok,” She puts a hand on his upper arm to comfort him before turning Rex. “Rex, get him out of here.”

Rex nods and leads Jesse out the room, the sounds of explosions muffled by the room they stand gain Ahsoka and Bo-Katan's attention, as well as Maul’s. Lights splatter behind the glass and Ahsoka knows that it can’t be good, that Maul’s forces are fighting back harder than before. But she had faith in her men, they had gone through so much and are the best of the best, they’ve never let her down and they certainly won’t start today.

“Um one of you might want to deal with that.” Maul said with slight humour in his voice, if her men weren’t the ones fighting then she might have found it funny, and even giggled.

Ahsoka knew what he wanted, he wanted her alone and the very thought shocked excitement to her core which she refused to show. Besides Bo-Katan, as strong as she was, wouldn’t be able to fight Maul one to one. The Mandalorians fighting besides her men and the people she was trying to protect were her’s, not Ahsoka’s.

“You should go,” She turns to Bo-Katan. “Your people need you.”

She hears Maul rise from his chair and gives a small sign. “Don’t stay on my account, we’ll be fine.”

Fine indeed.

“Go.” Bo-Katan gave one last glare to Maul and one of determination to Ahsoka before putting her helmet on and quickly exiting the room. Leaving Ahsoka and Maul alone, just like they both wanted.

She turns to see Maul standing next to one of the large glass windows, hands behind his back nonchalantly. He seemed so calm and relaxed, but his feelings within the Force were hectic.

“Look at them,” He signs as he watches the battle. “So blissfully ignorant.”

Ahsoka keeps her guard up but can’t deny the feeling of excitement of what awaits. Just like in the tunnels she keeps her stance ready to fight, her hands near her lightsabers on her waist. “Care to tell me what this is all about? Or would you rather save it for the Council.”

He gives a small hum and turns to her. “Oh no no, you are the one I wish to speak with.” 

Ahsoka hid her glee very well if you asked her, not even a tug of her lips showed.

“Were you not  _ cast _ out of your Order.” He emphasised, walking until he was opposite her and stopped, turning his body to face her. 

“I left voluntarily.” Ahsoka said casually, she knew he must have got this information from Jesse if he didn’t hear it from anywhere else. Her name wasn’t familiar to him so he must not have heard of her being framed all over the news. Ahsoka knew that the planets other then Coruscant knew of it as it was big, especially when it was proven that she was guilty and the anti-Jedi community grew. Ahsoka was glad, she never understood the community in the first place but now she did, and she would never defend the Council ever again.

Maul seemed a little surprised by her words as he spoke. “Y-Yes but you were motivated to leave by the hypocrisy of the Jedi Council.”

Ahsoka couldn’t say anything back to him, he was right after all. He saw this and signed, it wasn’t pity but still held some sadness to it. “We were both tools for a greater power.”

That raised a question in her, those words were true for her but him? She didn’t understand, was he saying that he was a used? That he was casted aside just like her? It brought a feeling of sadness to her for him, perhaps the reason why he is like he is - a ruthless murder, is because of whoever used him made him this way.

But that would have to be answered later, right now Ahsoka was fed up on this conversation and needed it to move up a notch. “Enough of this. Tell me what you mean by the fall of the Jedi and Republic. Tell me how Darth Sidious is going to be in control of everything.” 

“My dear he has always been in control,” Her hands clenched at the words he used for her, Force how is he affecting her so? “Always in the shadows, watching and pulling the strings. But soon very soon, he will reveal himself.” His voice sounded panicked at the end, he was afraid again like in the tunnels. Whoever this Darth Sidious was certainly made it’s impression on Maul, a bad one and Ahsoka can’t help but think that maybe he was the person that used Maul.

“And the Jedi? The Republic?”

“They will fall soon, very soon. He has played them like he has played everything.”

Obi-Wan’s words came back to her. “Like the Clone Wars?”

“Ah yes, the Clone Wars.” Maul bitterly said. “I wasn’t supposed to be gone when it began, I was destined to rule by his side and become...so much more.” His eyes casted off, wondering. “Destined for power and greatness, but my master replaced me after my apparent death. Even when he found out that I had survived, he threw me -  _ casted me out _ .” He returned his gaze back to her, fire burning in his eyes which she found beautiful. “I do not care about the Jedi or Republic but if both fall then he will succeed, something we cannot allow to happen. He must be stopped.” Then something changed, the way he looked at her, the atmosphere between them, the silence of the battle outside. Everything was now them. 

“And together, you and I can.” His voice was nothing like before, calm but with lingering intensity. 

Ahsoka’s breath hitched at his words, he was actually proposing an alliance between them. Oh this was too good to be true, which is why she asked. “Why me?”

His eyes started into her, they made her feel frozen yet hot at the same time. “We are alike you and I, both trained and fought for our Orders, only to be casted out when our usefulness had come to an end.” 

Well she couldn’t exactly argue with him there. 

“There is also something more.” His look had changed again, something...predatory that made her shiver in delight. “Surely you have felt it, the pull that we have towards each other. The Force wants us together.”

Oh.” Ahsoka smirks, ready to play. “I’m sure it’s not  _ just _ the Force.”

A combination of a hum and growl rumbles at his throat, a tug of his lips showing a fang. Clearly her words had an affect on him, a good one that she was going to push. She starts to walk towards him, slowly with hips swaying, keeping eye contact and her smirk. Maul watches intensely and more of his teeth show as she comes closer, when she stands before him- his eyes look down at her. The same eyes that sent fear into everyone else but her.

Slowly she raised a hand, and ever so slowly, placed it on the skin of his chest that his tunic showed. Immediately he breathed in deeply, his chest following the motion. Her fingers were spread and she could feel the heat of his skin and the sound of his heartbeats, she bit back a small gasp at the warm sensation and looked up at him - yes still smirking.

“No,” His gruffs. “It’s not.”

Ahsoka chuckles, it’s not the ones she shared with her men and Anakin, no it’s darker - sinister. She traces the tattoos that show which only add to his heavy breathing and takes a step closer, her hand is the only thing that stops their bodies from touching. 

One of Maul’s hands come to her waist, sending sparks throughout her skin - he’s finally touching her. Ahsoka has her other hand trail up his chest, throat, neck and cheek before being placed on the back of his neck. She pushed ever so slightly and he obliged, leaving down so their noses almost touched. His other hand came to her chin, brushing his thumb against her bottom lip. She parted them and licked the top of his thumb, not caring that it was covered by a glove.

That’s what finally set them off as Maul pressed his lips against hers with such force, Ahsoka giggled and placed both hands on either of his shoulders, allowing their bodies to finally press together. Maul’s hand on her chin trailed down her neck and to her back, going down before landing on her. He squeezed the soft flesh hidden by her leggings, causing her to moan. He then slapped the area, making Ahsoka gasp and giving him the advantage on finally letting his tongue get entrance.

Ahsoka moaned when his tongue clashed with hers and fought - Force it felt so good, better then anything she had ever felt, and definitely better than the kiss Lux forced upon her, she still needed to kick his ass for that.

She let out a squeal as Maul picked her up, his hands on her ass as he walked to the throne - his throne and placed her on it. The kiss broke and they panted as their forehead pressed against each other, their eyes started into each other and both were showing the same thing.

Lust.

Ahsoka let out another squeal when Maul grabbed her legs and pulled her down so her back was on the seat, she watched as he took of her boots and grab the waist of her leggings - pushing away the end of her tunic - and pulling them off her, letting them fall to the ground, her underwear very shortly followed.

Maul parted her pegs so either rested against the arms of the throne and looked at her cunt, grinning wickedly at the wetness. He wasted no time in rubbing a hand against her folds, his fingers flicking against them. Ahsoka moaned and gripped into the arms of the throne as she watched him, lust clouding her more by the second.

“So wet for me already.” He mused and showed her his gloved fingers, already coaxed in her wetness. Ahsoka bit her lip as she watched him lick it all off and squirmed, Force she needed more, and quickly.

“Hurry up, I don’t like to be kept waiting.”

He chuckled, amused yet aroused. “So demanding.” He took off his gloves and threw them on the floor before placing them under her thighs, grabbing them and lifting them up. Ahsoka giggled as she was lowered more now her head rested on the metal seat, her legs hooked on Maul’s shoulders and his hands just near her waist.

She looked up at him with gleaming eyes, eagerly waiting for his next move. 

He gave her a wink before descending his mouth on her cunt, nothing holding him back as he licked her folds, giving them small nips before he fully entered his tongue in her. 

A loud gasp came from Ahsoka’s lips and she gripped the edge of the seat, the feel of his tongue against and in her gave her pleasure she had never felt before - and she welcomed it without hesitation, even if it came from a former Sith.

“Oh fuck…” Ahsoka couldn’t move much of her lower body, not even buckle her hips for more friction. But the thought of Maul just having his way with her was exciting, she let it be that for now. 

He looked down at her, his eyes never wavering away from hers. The pleasure of her face and in her voice drove him, he wanted to see more - to give her more, to see her come undone by him and only him. He clashed his teeth against her skin, nipping again but with more force. 

“Ah!” Ahsoka’s head tilted back, breaking their eye contact but Maul didn’t mind, he let her drown in pleasure as it was so beautiful and breathtaking to see.

“M-Maul!” He groaned against her, he loved the way she said his name. Ahsoka giggled before moaning again, her hands coming up to the arms of the throne, fingers digging into the material it was made out of. “Fuck, Maul!”

“Your so close.” He cooed against her, making her body shiver in delight. “So  _ close _ .  _ Oh _ let go Ahsoka, come undone for me.”

With a yell she came onto his mouth, Maul licked and swallowed all her climax as her body shook, he continued to fuck her with his tongue to ride out her orgasm, stopping when her body calmed down and gently placed her legs back on the ground.

“Fuck.” She giggled as he leaned over her, she grabbed his tunic and pulled, pressing their lips together again. His hands came to rest on the arms of the throne, as hers came to his shoulders. They grind against each other and Ahsoka buckled her hips against him, he moaned which had her raise and eyebrow before trailing her eyes down to his pants, where there was a slight bulge. 

No way. She grinned and immediately placed her hands on the waist of his pants, pulling them down to reveal something he shouldn’t be able to have but did. 

It wasn’t real of course, it had a metal based that connected it to him but the rest - it didn’t look like metal, it looked like flesh but different, obviously not real flesh of course. Ahsoka was very intrigued and eager to see more of it.

“Like what you see?” He teased, Ahsoka nodded and he hummed. “You want it don’t you?”

“Yes.” She gasped.

“Where?” He demanded which set her skin aflame. “Tell me where.”

“My mouth.” She didn’t hesitate to reply. “In my mouth, I want to suck it so bad.”

He growled and lifted her from the throne, spinning them around so that he took her place more regal, actually sitting properly with his arms resting against the arms of the throne. “Go on then.”

Ahsoka didn’t hesitate to drop to her knees and pull the pants all the way off him, throwing them to her leggings. His legs parted as she seated herself between them and wasted no time in grabbing the dick - or fake dick should she call it. 

Her thoughts were proven right, deftly not real flesh but it looked like it, it was a soft rubber material that moved in her hand easily. It looked just like the ones she had seen on sites forbidden in the Jedi Temple, she only got to see what they really looked like when they left - online of course.

Leaning down, she angled it so it stuck up and gave a long kick from the end to the tip. Maul gave a small growl, fingers only slightly digging into the throne. Ahsoka smirked and licked more, quicker and harder as she pumped it. Maul let out more small sounds of pleasure, pleased by her work - but Ahsoka wasn’t done yet, no she was far from it.

Staring into his eyes, she placed the tip in her mouth, her tongue swirling around and pushing against the fake slit. Maul growled louder this time, teeth and fangs showing. Glee filled her as she continued to take him in, moving slowly with her tongue so that he could really feel her. Once she went as far as she could she pulled back completely before taking it whole again, quickly bobbing her head as her tongue worked against it, her hand still pumping the end that she couldn’t reach.

Maul moaned and tilted his head back, eyes closing - if her mouth wasn’t occupied Ahsoka would have grinned. 

Despite it not being real and having no taste, the action still pleasured her and made her wet. She started to get sloppy, letting her mouth open when she reached the tip and her tongue darting out, licking at it and twirling around to hit the sides - she acted like she hadn’t had any water for months, and Force did it please Maul.

His hands came to hold her montrals, fingers and thumb brushing against it. Ahsoka didn’t know if Maul knew that her montrals and lekku were sensitive and only to be touched during loving and sexual moments - at this moment she didn’t care as it gave her more pleasure.

“Fuck.” His voice was deep and full of lust, he sat up and buckled his hips into her mouth before thrusting. Ahsoka’s hands immediately came to grip on the metal of his legs, moaning as he fucked her face. She didn’t know something like this could feel so good, she had no shame as she moaned against his fake dick, opening her mouth and letting her mouth hang out as it brushed against her. 

“Fuck.” He cursed again with gritted teeth. “You look so pretty with your mouth around my cock. Force does your tongue feel good.” 

Ahsoka moaned, his words making her more wet. Maul continued to praise. “Oh do I wish I could cum, I would cum in your mouth and over your face, over your chest and ass. Would you have liked that?”

She managed to nod her head and hum in approval, his grip on her tightened. “I can’t cum now but I can in the Force, and your going to feel it. By Force you are.”

Something like that could actually happen? Now Ahsoka was excited to see it, to feel it. If this was true then this would open so many fun possibilities, especially on Maul.

He growled again, harsher and louder this time. This must be it. Ahsoka thought. He must be close now.

She then felt something, something in her mind and body within the Force that was coming from Maul. She closed her eyes and moaned in ecstasy with Maul as his words came true, nothing came into her mouth but she could feel it, feel him releasing himself in her. She could feel him climaxing and coming down from his way, and Force did it feel good.

His grip on her loosened and one of his hands came to his length, gently pulling it out of her and swiping the tip across her lips which she eagerly licked. 

Ahsoka wiped her mouth dry of her saliva and Maul guided her up and on his lap, sharing another heated kiss and grinning as they parted.

“Your mouth was magical.” He praised as he held onto her hips. “I don’t believe that you haven’t engaged in the act before.”

“I haven’t.” She admitted. “But there's a first time for everything.”

He looked at her in awe. “You truly have never slept with another.” She shook her head and his hands came to her cheeks, brushing against the white markings. “How? With such beauty and power, I find it hard to believe.”

“No one has gotten my interest until you.” Ahsoka replied, surprising him more.

“I am truly honoured.”

“Good.” She kissed his lips before staring at him with determination. “Now fuck me.”

He chuckled loudly, grinning as she hovered herself above him and grabbed his length, pumping it to allow her saliva cover it all, making it easier for her to ease onto.

“Be careful young one, losing your virginity is painful at first.” He warned her with gentleness. “You will bleed and it will take some time for the pain to pass.”

“Will you wait for me?”

“Of course.” He spoke the truth with such warmth that it made her more comfortable and less nervous to move. She angled his length up and gripped one arm of the throne before slowly moving down, letting tip enter her.

Maul was right, it was painful and she winced once the head was all in. Maul immediately rubbed his hands down her arms, comforting her which greatly helped. Ahsoka waited until the pain passed before moving again, she managed to get halfway before the pain became too much. She let go of his length which was now secured in her and grabbed onto the other arm of the throne, one of Maul’s hands came to her back and traced circles soothingly. The motion helped her breath and sit calmly, soon the pain went away and she took the last bit in which broke the barrier.

Ahsoka gave a painful yelp and clung onto his tunic, hands fisted and fingers digging into the material. 

“It’s ok.” He gently said, watching her expressions. “The pain will soon pass, there’s no rush.”

She leaned into the crook of his neck, burying her face onto his warm skin, slowly regaining her calm breathing. Ahsoka didn’t know how long time had passed before the pain faded and the pleasure came, after a few more minutes where the pain was completely gone she pulled back and looked at Maul. Her grip loosened and hands came to his shoulders before nodding at him, she lifted herself up, groaning as his length slowly started to slide out for her. When she got far enough for the tip to stay in her, she rammed back down and moaned.

Maul’s hands came and gripped her hips as she moved, watching with beaming eyes with every stroke she gave. She was so beautiful, so exquisite - how no one had claimed her surprised him, then again women weren’t to be claimed. 

He buckled his hips against her, testing the waters which rewarded him with a loud moan. Ahsoka gripped his tunic and started at him, demanding one word.

“Move.” 

He gladly complied and started to thrust his hips, Ahsoka moaned as his length dug further inside her - she didn’t care if she lost her virginity to a fake dick, it felt amazing and she gladly drowned in the pleasure it - he gave her.

“O-Oh! Maul…” She gasped, licking her lips. “Feels good, it feels so good.”

“Fuck, Ahsoka.” The way he growled her name so sexually made her moan again, and he took pride in it. “Your so warm and tight - Ah, so fucking good.”

He thrusted harder, making her head tilt back and her mouth release a loud moan. It occurred to her that anyone would be able to hear their moans or walk in and see what they were doing, instead of feeling ashamed and disgusted, she felt...excited. No she didn’t care if anyone found them, at least they person would have a good view before possibly meeting their demise. 

Maul then leans back, placing his hands under her thighs once again and lifting her up, Ahsoka’s hands moved to the back of his neck to keep herself level. He then slams into her and she yells in delight, he thrusts harder, the metal of his lower body slightly hitting the skin of her ass - the small bit of pain only increases her pleasure.

“A-Ah! Maul-!”

“Can you feel it young one?” His voice is a loud whisper, as if it was a secret for only them. “The darkness inside you, can you feel it?”

“Yes.” Ahsoka gasps, she has always felt the darkness in her, especially after what happened on Mortis and it only increased after she left the Order. It was buried in her and slowly came out, wanting to be unleashed, to be free and give her more power then she could ever get from the light. It was ever so tempting and she slowly gave into it as the years went on, and now it screamed at her. It was just begging to come out, more forceful then before. She was on the edge - the breaking point, all she needed was a little bit more.

“I feel it.” She continued, managing to speak with Maul’s powerful thrusts. “It feels powerful, and so good.”

“Let it go.” It wasn’t quite a demand but still held the firmness. “Let it flow through you, coursing your veins. Submit to what you finally want to be, what you want to become.”

She choked a groan, the pleasure and darkness was getting too much, both on the brink and both begging for release. She wanted to let it go, to finally feel it come undone. With a loud yell she climaxed again that night, her hands gripping his skin. Maul continued to move in and out of her, riding out her orgasm like he did before until her body calmed down, but when he slowed his movement she cradled his face and started into his eyes once again.

His breath hitched as gold started back at him, black veins on her face, montrals and lekku - he was sure they trailed all over her body, and he wanted to see them all.

“Keep going.”

Maul didn’t need to be told twice, and gripped her hips again before thrusting hard like before. Ahsoka pressed their lips together again, it was sloppy with open mouths and tongues dancing, moaning with every move their bodies made. 

Ahsoka felt it again, felt him getting close. She reached into his signature and edged him on - a yelp turning into a giggle when he went faster. He moaned against her lips when he finally came undone within the Force, her body shivered as she felt him climax within the Force inside of her. She wondered what it would feel like if he actually did cum inside her, perhaps that could be achieved in a few years.

His arms wrapped around her waist as they held each other, foreheads pressed against each other as they started into each other's eyes - both gold.

“Absolutely beautiful.” Maul’s hands came to cradle her face, thumbs brushing against the skin near her eyes as he started at her in fascination. 

Ahsoka giggled, the power of the dark side flowing through her - the Order was right when they said that it was powerful, seductive - and not because of Maul’s help. How could they deny her such power, she could kill Sidious with Maul’s help and protect the ones she loved. Perhaps she could even give the Council a little bit of revenge, she was no longer a Jedi so nothing was holding her back.

Maul smiled and it wasn’t sadistic or horrifying like she had been told, no this was a true and genuine smile, one that made her heart pound. “I take it that you will join me?”

Ahsoka laughed, amusement that held lingering sinister. “What do you think?”

Sidious was going down, while she and Maul would rise. 


End file.
